I Need Your Kiss
by AlternativeRocker
Summary: Serena wakes up to a morning more enjoyable than had her alarm went off.


**Note:** I promise I am still a Ric/Serena fan first and foremost but with him buggering off, and with episodes like 'Crush', 'Keeping Mum' and 'The Spirit...' I find myself falling for Serena/Colette. Then I got carried away and 'Corena' smut happened.

* * *

_Send those dark clouds away from me now  
Say we're gonna be okay  
Say we're gonna work this out  
_**I Need Your Kiss - Ashton Lane**

* * *

Serena was woken by a hand creeping under her pyjama top, softly squeezing and massaging the soft skin. Without opening her eyes she found herself smiling and breathing ever so slightly deeper than if she were alone, not having her neck and shoulder covered in kisses and gentle bites. Reaching behind she took the hem of her partner's shorts between her fingers and lazily pulled, urging the other to shift even closer. When they accepted the invitation the hands moved from under her top to the waistband of Serena's cotton jogging bottoms she had fell asleep in.

"What time is it?" Serena asked quietly.

"Half six; I turned off your alarm and thought this might be a better morning wake up call."

"I like your way of thinking." She mumbled while running her fingertips along the bare thigh. Her other hand attempted to flatten her hair, knowing the amount of shifting about she did while sleeping helped her looks in no way.

"Yet I am still only a lowly Director of Nursing." Serena felt pinches up her abdomen and to the underside of her breast.

Serena twisted her head round and pressed their lips together, "I can't be showing favouritism, Nurse Sheward. And Guy Self decides most things on his own."

As Colette's nails grazed her stomach and moved under the elastic of the trousers, she shook her head, "Please, let's not mention Guy when we are in bed."

Serena turned over and brushed a finger up the other female's side, "Why? Have you and he had some fun in the past?" She wanted nothing more than to taste and feel every little part of her 'girlfriend' as she had so many times before but teasing with words was almost as fun.

Colette narrowed her eyes, her hands stilled on the underwear-covered backside, unsure whether she wanted a response or not. Serena's touching under the duvet progressed, smirking at the obvious confusion staring back at her.

"Come on, tell me, did you and our dishy CEO ever have hot, dirty, passionate sex?" She punctuated the adjectives with a kiss that lasted longer each time. Sleepy Serena was brutally honest and said whatever she wanted to, but Colette could not turn on her because without make-up and her hair pointing in several directions she was too adorable.

"We snogged a few times but he was not in such a great place, we were never going to go further... Wait, does hearing about my past turn you on?" She asked and slowly straddled Serena, pulling off the cottons as she moved. The black, lacey knickers and grey top stayed on, as did her own shorts, although the shirt was nudged up to allow for more of a distraction.

"I enjoy knowing what competition I have," She answered as she dragged down the thin straps of the vest top above her, brushing the supple curves of her chest as she did so.

"You don't have that much competition and you are pretty high on the list," at that she felt Serena dig her nails harshly down on her hips, "Okay, okay, you are number one on the list!" Playing innocent mind games with one another was a favourite of theirs, or even physical games where Serena could try to win while Colette reigned her in. Anything that stopped them getting too deep with feelings; their sexual desire for the other separate from delving inside themselves.

"Much better," Serena pulled her lover down to her and kissed her, their tongues dancing around the others' while Colette removed both their top halves of clothing.

After they had finished their shifts the evening before, they ended up at Serena's home but were exhausted to the point of spending an hour lying on the sofa in the living room, watching bad TV and only occasionally allowing their mouths to mould together.

Although they had not discussed it with the other, neither quite knew what their relationship was since they didn't classify themselves as a couple. Yet they were more than casual sex partners, as the previous night had confirmed. They were now happy to sit around, doing nothing except enjoying the other's company. In the beginning it had only been once every fortnight, if that, when they needed a quick distraction from the stress of what their day had brought. As their liaisons became more gratifying they were averaging three nights a week together.

They had both been with females before although for Serena it had not been since a year after her divorce. Their first time together had been five months prior, after a long shift in which they had spent most of it with each other before moving to Albie's. For the week following that night they had tried in vain to avoid being in the same room.

That had worked vaguely for eight days until they almost lost a patient on the transfer from theatre on AAU to a bay on Keller. Moving and passing instruments in such a close proximity had caused a large number of accidental touches and looks, and eventually to the on-call room. They had nearly went into a conference room instead but as they approached, Serena had remembered an e-mail telling of a board meeting with Mr Self and Connie Beauchamp. They refused to glance over at their lover the next time they were with either of the managers.

Nobody knew about their trysts. Until they decided what their future would be, they could not tell a soul. The problem with that however was when they spent days and nights together the talk was not serious - it was flirty, seductive moaning; neither was brave enough to ask if the whole thing would keep occuring until it simply lost its thrill.

As their kissing turned increasingly more passionate, Serena felt her underwear being teased down as the skin-to-skin contact sent sparks of excitement through them. She groaned a little when the other set of lips pulled away until she watched her lover move down the bed.

She was highly sensitive which Colette had learnt quickly and used to her advantage when she wanted to hear the pleasure she caused. Her tongue stimulated Serena's clitoris, flicking and stroking the nerves as she slid a finger inside. Using featherlight touches with her lips she sucked gently, the clitoral hood moving down to allow the tip of her tongue to flutter the uncovered base.

After some moments tbe body below her jerked involuntarily as the legs on either side of her head trembled. They were both still half-asleep so the movements were carried out slowly and Serena's inner muscles began to tense quicker than usual. Before her lover climaxed too fast for her own enjoyment, she halted her penetration and slowed her mouth. Serena tangled her fingers on one hand through Colette's hair and tried to reach between them to finish it for herself, but it was hit away. The high she had been so close to reaching quickly faded away to just slightly turned on, which satisfied Colette's narcissistic side.

Allowing her thumb to replace her tongue Colette moved back up so she could watch the change in facial expression as Serena arched her back to the sensations. Keeping her eyes on the woman who was usually her superior, she let her mouth play with the perfect pair of breasts, her teeth grazing the nipples before soothing with gentle licks.

Inserting a second finger Colette smirked as she felt her long hair being pulled and heard her name leaving the other woman's lips breathlessly. She loved bringing out this side of Serena; the one that enjoyed giving away control and then tried to win it back at all costs.

If she could string a sentence together Serena would claim it was incredibly unfair that she was now fully undressed whilst Colette still wore the pair of shorts she had borrowed from the wardrobe. Unfortunately for her all she was capable of releasing were moans and the name of the woman who she had found herself being ever more attracted to. When she spent evenings alone she missed having someone next to her whom she could snuggle with when desired or who could bring her to an unparalled orgasm.

Serena always bit her bottom lip as she got closer to her release and on the days where she was completely lost in the moment, Colette could taste drops of blood which only heightened the experience. This morning, however, was not rough or exhilarating enough to warrant such a reaction but her bottom lip did get caught between the pretty white teeth.

As the time between breaths shortened and the number of times Colette's name was called out increased their lips joined again and the kiss lasted throughout the ultimate feeling of pleasure. Serena could taste herself on the other mouth and pretended in her mind that it was not just the tiniest bit of a turn on.

Beautifully sated, Serena moved the woman down to her side and rested her head on her arm. "You make me feel different than I have been with anyone else."

"I'm glad you appreciate what I can achieve before 7am." Colette joked as she tenderly stroked her partner's cheek.

"I am being serious," she said with a shocked smirk, her own fingers beginning their descent towards the shorts that were still causing a barrier.

"You are incredible, love," she whispered as Serena trailed kisses across her neck. She glanced up at the term of affection - they did not do that kind of thing.

Not knowing quite how to respond, Serena felt it would be better to say something rather than staying silent, "I would happily wake up to this every morning." She did want to return the endearment after saying something so honest but couldn't find the courage to admit how she had started to feel. She was slightly terrified of how much time she wanted to spend with Colette. When they worked in the hospital they handled it well, but out of hours she could think of nothing better than spending it with the woman sharing her bed.

Colette watched the conflicted feelings pass over the face, and worry overtook her. The word had slipped out, it was what she would say to normal friends but to say it to Serena in their situation was not clever. They enjoyed their nights but _love._ Was that the why their relationship was becoming more comfortable?

"Serena-"

"Don't. Don't apologise or take that back, please."

Colette nodded but said nothing; assuming this was how it would end for them.

"We are going to talk tonight," Serena had her practical head on yet her hand was still travelling across the pale skin of the almost naked body next to her own.

As she noticed what she was doing, it clicked for Serena that even through their fear of the unknown, she did not want to lose Colette. She had fallen for her colleague and would say so after an entire day on wards with the person in question.

Closing the distance once again on the bed, Serena calmed her friend down by softly kissing her. She refused to involve their tongues, that would edge it into the passionate end of their kissing spectrum; she simply wanted the expression of how she felt without using words yet. After a brief hesitation. Colette responded in the same way, knowing the next twenty-four hours would change what they had planned for their encounters five months previous.


End file.
